Luke's Crush
by Wonder777
Summary: A requested story by LiveFoREVer93, we see Luke falling for a new girl his first day of tenth grade. Will Deidra feel the same way about him?


The first day of tenth grade and Luke Bowers was more than a little nervous. He had just met his real father for the first time since the age of three over the summer and with his blessing, chose to stay with Mike and his family. His dad said Luke needed a stable home life and only asked for contact from time to time via phone or letters since he was a trucker and on the road a lot.

It was the best decision of his life. Now he didn't have to be scared of getting caught out on the streets and being put into a group home. He didn't have to hide the fact, he almost got killed by his drunk stepfather and had run away to save his life. Luke was in a safe place.

With a new haircut, new clothes and a fully loaded backpack. He was ready to go. He was in his homeroom, messing around with some of the other kids when the teacher hands out schedules. Taking a look, he sees that his first period class was a computer programmming course. _This may be an interesting one, all the mischief I can cause in this class._

Once dismissed and finding Room 160-A, he was finally at one of the spanking new computer labs. A few others were already there, waiting for the teacher to begin. Most of the kids were guys, but a few girls were there as well. Mr. Jameson was a thin, older man who looked more like he belonged teaching college, a skinny man with a white head of hair and a squeaky voice.

Despite that, Luke kind of liked him right off hand. The girl sitting next to him though, looked kind of nervous. She had dark brown straight hair and black framed glasses. Her skin was a little on the pale side though. Like she doesn't get much sun.

"Hi," he says to her, "I'm Luke Bowers," hoping to get some response. "Deidra Mullins. Just moved here last week." She was nervous, with all the mayhem of moving and settling in, she didn't have much time to socialize. So finally being able to make a new friend for her right away was a very good thing.

They later would share English and History classes. The rest of the day Luke was enjoying mainly because of Deidra. After classes end for the day, he tries to find her, but she had already left. So, he goes finds Mike, who was in the teacher's lounge, working on some paperwork. He was now a student teacher, part time subsitute.

"Hey, how was the first day of sophmore year?" He asks, always trying to have an open ear. Luke tells him it was okay and about the new classes. "I know I'm going to make it this year. With a schedule like this playing to my strengths."

Mike smiles, feeling assured the boy was going to make it right off the bat. With everything that happened the past year, it was truly a miracle Luke even was allowed to go on to the next grade. "We need to get you to your appointment and don't forget, we're also having dinner guests tonight. A friend of my dad's just moved into town and is bringing his family over. You know what that means." He knew the kid had a difficult life and with Luke now being in a safe environment, it can only get better from here.

Luke gives a big grin. Mrs. Seaver was going to make some of her delicious pot roast and green bean casserole. _She always was a real good cook_ , _and I often helped._ The kid was grateful to have such a wonderful family to take him in. How blessed was he?

Deidra was at home in her room, trying to help her baby brother get dressed up because they were going to visit a friend of their dad's. All she knew was that they were roommates in college. It was hard for her to get the seven year old to calm down.

But she couldn't help but think of Luke from school. _He's kinda cute, that hair and those eyes. Have to admit, he makes me flutter a little. But would he be interested in someone like me, a Plain Jane?_ That was what she thought of herself, outside of her family life, just ordinary.

Luke and Mike had gotten back just in time to help set up the table and get changed. The smells of dinner made the boy very hungry, he couldn't wait to meet Mr. Seaver's college roommate. So he wanted to make a good impression, changing into a polo shirt and slacks.

At seven o'clock, the doorbell rang. Jason answers it and embraces his old frat brother. "John, great to see you again. How long has it been? It has to be at least five years since we last saw each other." He lets in the man, his wife and two kids, motioning them to the couch. "Dinner is just about ready. Let's sit for a few until then."

"A lot has happened since we last saw each other," John tells his friend, "my wife and I decided to adopt since we couldn't wait to have kids of our own. Here's Deidra and Henry." The man then gives them both big hugs. "My girl started as a sophmore at high school today. Got to skip sixth grade, very smart she is." He motions to her and she blushes, giving a nervous smile. "So where's my boy Mike? Last I heard, he graduated high school he is."

Mike enters the living room and embraces his 'uncle'. Dr. Mullins had been there pretty much since he, Carol and Ben had been born. In fact, the older man had been on the short list to be their godfather before his parents decided otherwise.

Luke comes out carrying a big bowl of salad and almost drops it. There was the girl he had met earlier in the day sitting on the couch. _Those must be her parents, so this is Mr. Seaver's college friend Mike talked so much about. Man, I hope my hair is presentable._ He quickly smoothes his hair back.

When dinner was finally served, he made sure to sit next to her while at the table. It was hard for him to eat sitting to a leftie, so their elbows often bumped. He noticed Deidra didn't talk much. _One of those silent types, but she does seem to watch everyone else a lot._ The way she spoke, her eyes sparkling and impeccable manners made him feel a little bit inferior.

Over the next month, Deirdra was starting to fall for Luke. She thought of him as kind of cute, but couldn't bring herself to express it. Sometimes she saw little signs that he liked her, but wasn't quite sure what to think of them. Those little looks he gave her and all the compliments on what she considered 'her plain look' (she always had a self image issue). But he was the first boy to take interest in her that was anything close to romantic.

With the two of them always together, joking around and being tutors to each other, people started to talk. Even Ben was kind of curious, so one day between classes, he had to ask. "You and Deidra, are you two, you know, a couple? That's what everyone is saying"

Luke knew the question was going to be brought up. "No. But I do like her though. Smart as a whip, she helped me ace that quiz in History yesterday. And I got an invite to her birthday party next week." He pulls out an yellow envelope. "I can bring a guest and you are coming with me. So clear any plans you have for Saturday."

Ben was stunned. "Sure, I can tag along." he says, knowing that there was a girl he liked that he knew was going to be there. He heard about the party and was now excited of going and hoping she would notice him there.

Luke took one afternoon to get a present that was appropriate for Deidra. He saved up some of his allowance and wanted to find a nice gift. Not too expensive, but also something that shows he cared for her. In all honesty, despite always helping his friends with romantic advice, he in fact never kissed a girl. That was one secret he kept from everyone, even Ben.

He got her a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ , her favorite book and a necklace. It had a silver chain and a heart shaped locket with little rhinestones around the edge. Plus, a pair of earrings shaped like teardrops made of crystal. Luke found them at a flea market not far from the Seaver's house.

The evening before the party, him and Mike were spending time together. Mike was putting together some lesson plans for the teacher he was currently filling in for and notices Luke's nervousness. "It's about the party on Saturday isn't it? Deidra is one fascinating girl." he asks, already knowing the answer.

Luke nods, "Yeah, I got her a few things with the allowance I saved up." It was then he had to be honest. "I have to confess, I have never kissed a girl. I'm kind of hoping that would happen at the party." He was kind of nervous saying it, but felt comfortable being open around Mike.

"Does she know you like her? You two seem to be very close." Mike asks, a little surprised at his admission. Luke nods nervously, it was clear he was embarassed by confessing to this, but at the same time, it felt really good. "I think she does have something for me. It's hard to tell sometimes, but yeah."

Then, from the top of the stairs, they hear Ben call out. "You haven't kissed a girl yet? Breaking news, Luke Bowers never has kissed a girl! The ladies man doesn't even take his own advice!"

Mike tells him to shut up, reminding him of the time not too long ago he caught Ben of making out with the big stuffed bear in Carol's (now Luke's) old room. "You want the school to know about that? Practicing with a stuffed animal?" That got Ben to shut up real quick. They stifle a laugh with Luke was left stunned at the revelation.

"I need some advice. How will I know if the moment is right?" Luke asks him nervously. "Would she know too?" He was asking some real tough questions for Mike to answer. They sit there for a few silent moments before Mike says something.

"I think you will know when it does happen. Take it from me, it's not easy to know timing of certain things. Especially when it's matters of the heart." That was all Mike could tell him. Then Luke hears him talk about his first girlfriend. "Now get upstairs and change for bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

The next day Luke was nervous. He had the presents wrapped up, ready to go. Mike was going to drive him over to Deidra's house but he refused. It was about five minutes from his place, so it wasn't too far by foot if he needed to walk. And it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. The party was starting at two so him and Ben had to be ready and out the door by one forty five.

Everything was perfect as can be. Banners and balloons all over. The cake was in the kitchen, homemade and newly frosted. All the paper plates and utensils were laid out along with small snacks, drinks and party gifts.

Deidra was nervous enough, worried about her outfit and hair. She rarely cared much for things like that but this was a special occasion. _Hopefully Luke comes and likes my outfit. Something out of the usual for me. I know this is my big chance._

Then the doorbell starts ringing. She knew the guests were beginning to arrive. Her parents were there to chaperone and Henry was on his best behavior. It was just a handful of new friends she had made that were coming. But her heart was set on seeing Luke and she knew that Ben was going to tag along behind him.

Surely enough, at five past two, they arrived. Deidra's heart beat like a drum seeing them come in. Ben finds the girl he's crushed on and goes over to make some moves. But Luke stands there, stunned at seeing her outside her casual jeans and t-shirt. She was a little more formal with makeup, her hair swept up in a French braid.

He greets Mr. and Mrs. Mullins, the only adults there. Luke had gotten the impression that they were pretty cool people. They often brought their little boy over to play with Chrissy while he babysat them.

The party went as planned, the stack of gifts was not too big but everyone had a good time. At about four thirty, everything was winding down. The guests were leaving and soon it was Deidra and Luke. It had started to rain and Ben called Mike to get them because they forgot their umbrellas. Her and Luke sat on the couch in the living room.

 _This is my chance to know if she really likes me_. Luke thinks handing her the presents. She unwraps them and by her expression, he knows they met her approval. "Thank you so much, I been wanting another copy of _Romeo and Juliet._ My old copy got lost in the shuffle of the move."

Deidra then wraps her arms around his neck in a big hug. Then they break apart, just staring into each other's eyes. This was Luke's chance. He leans in and kisses her gently on the lips. It had felt like a flush of heat come up into his face making it seem warmer to him. _Mike was right, the right moment did come and I felt it. Man, I have to know what she thought._

"I kinda liked that. I was hoping for this to happen, I really do like you." She says, blushing like a sunburned radish. The only sounds beside them talking was the rain falling outside. "Guess I'll see you at school Monday." They get up as Ben comes in and tells him that it would be a few minutes before Mike can come for them.

Soon enough Mike does come and later that evening, Luke tells how right he was about waiting for the right moment. Nothing more had to be said between them about that. Although when Ben found out, it was the talk of the school at the start of the week...


End file.
